


Kill the Party with me, and Never go Home.

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Supernatural, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual charatcers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Drugs, Everyone one is queer, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Gender Dysphoria, Group chat, Highschool Band, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Other, Parents, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Jokes, Sexual Humor, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, YouTube, depressed characters, gender fluid, group chat au, headcanons, non binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With one last sigh and a smirking grin, Brendon pressed his thumb onto the screen of his phone-giggling to himself in short staccato bursts. "They'll hate me!" He cackles as he rolls onto to his back, stretching his arms up and then throwing his phone onto his pillow whilst he brings his hands down to card through his tall, fluffy hair. "Absolutely DESPISE me." 
Across his town, multiple other people narrowed their different colored eyes at the screens of their phones or tablets respectively, some groaning deep and irritated in their throat, other muttering Brendon-directed curses and some actually dropping their phone and walking to another room. All, however, thinking: "Why is he doing this?"---Typical Group Chat AU ahead~





	1. Let's call this Hell, I mean, we're all sinners here!

_**B** _ _readBin has added (Dunwitchu, RyRo, WaterGlass, Fronk and pwtz) to a Group Chat._

* * *

 

BreadBin: HEHEHEHEHE!

RyRo: Y?

WaterGlass: Brendon, wtaf is this?

BreadBin: well... Let's call this Hell, because we're all sinners here!

 

_BreadBin renamed this group: HELL!_

 

Fronk: ur the sinner Beebo

BreadBin: ^^

BreadBin: so are u frankie wankie~

BreadBin: wait

Fronk: um

pwtz: he obviously watches you wank, frank, as he licks his lips and smokes outside your window stradeling a huge tree branch.

Fronk: Um

Dunwitchu: Knowing Bren, hed fall off the tree, or probbaly just walk in and try help Frank out

Fronk: UM

WaterGlass: Ew?

WaterGlass: But true, he'd stroll in and sit on his knees in front of frank, ask him if he needs help

Fronk: UM?

RyRo: u sure he'd ask? He'd just plop his mouth on it

Fronk: UM??

BreadBin: Guys I am Not a whore!!!

Fronk: yh please dont suck my dick!

BreadBin: not w/o consent ;)

Dunwitchu: not a whore, he says, wont suck franks dick, he says

RyRo: Whore!

pwtz: Whore!

Fronk: Whore!

BreadBin: Whore!

BreadBin: wait...

BreadBin: oops whatever cant argue too much ;P

WaterGlass: Ew?²

BreadBin: u luv it daddy D

WaterGlass: ...

WaterGlass: did u jus

RyRo: Daddy!

Dunwitchu: Dallon is the whore

Fronk: DALLOON DONT SUCK MY DICK EITHER!

pwtz: whore times 2

WaterGlass: "dalloon"

BreadBin: Don't kinkshame here!

BreadBin: No kinkshaming!

pwtz: y did u even make this chat Brendon?

BreadBin: *shrugs*

BreadBin: Not to get kinkshamed tho!

RyRo: Shame

RyRo: U Whore

BreadBin: Ryan No!!!!

pwtz: lol

 


	2. FRANK YOU'VE DONE IT AGAIN!

* * *

_BreadBin sent a picture to HELL! [http://data.whicdn.com/images/162408692/large.jp]_

 

BreadBin: whai the fuck is it so fucking cold???? 

RyRo:  y do u have to swear so much?

WaterGlass: Why can no one spell?

pwtz: all tru, but why /is/ it so cold honestly.

BreadBin: HA!

Dunwitchu: um bc its winter dude

Fronk: UM

BreadBin: inm not sucking ur dick fronkie!!

RyRo: lmao Whore

pwtz: whore.

WaterGlass: Whore

Dunwitchu: stfu "Daddy D"

BreadBin: HAHA!

Fronk: whores²

Dunwitchu: would the plural of whores times itself not be like an infinte amount as opposed to 2 whores fronk?

Fronk: ...

 

_Fronk has changed their name to frnk_

 

frnk: i am not sure who this fronk fellow that youre referring too is

frnk: but im assured he meant to put whore²

Dunwitchu: yhyh

pwtz: lol 

 

* * *

 

 

RyRo: im not sure if anyones on chat rn

RyRo: aside from whore the first bc he doesnt care about school

RyRo: but like...

RyRo: ....

RyRo: i like guys?

RyRo: shit, uhm????

BreadBin: ryaaaaaaaaaaan~

BreadBin: Im so prouda you! 

BreadBin: now!

BreadBin: who dya think is fit ;P

RyRo: fuckin hate u beeb

BreadBin: ~ ;PPP

 

* * *

pwtz: it is cold.

BreadBin: HAHAHA!

pwtz: stfu urine

BreadBin: Just cus ya mad pete~

frnk: yh pepe

frnk: oh fuck

frnk: i meant pete!

pwtz: hehehhehehe

WaterGlass: Whatve you doneeeeeeee

 

_pwtz sent an image to HELL! [https://66.media.tumblr.com/880da687c62ae62c908395a120cf0622/tumblr_nov4ea7wfI1sgboeoo1_500.jpg}_

 

RyRo: so i say smth like legit heart warmin

RyRo: but we focus more on Pepe fucking Wentz

pwtz: meme?

RyRo: ....

RyRo: meme.

Dunwitchu: better story than fault in our stars

WaterGlass: Definitely better than fucking twilight

frnk: My Immortal

pwtz: Hi my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie.

WaterGlass: FRANK YOUVE DONE IT AGAIN!

frnk: sorry :(

frnk: ik Gerard Way tho!

frnk: ill add him ;)

BreadBin: wha-

 

_frnk added WayGee to HELL!_

 

Dunwitchu: imsosorryyouhavetobeaddedtothis

BreadBin: youre the fitty with the red hair and dramatic eyes yh?

BreadBin: welcooooooome~

WayGee: ...frank. wtf is this?

frnk: sorry Gee! ;P

WayGee: ...

pwtz: lol


	3. legendway

* * *

WayGee: um, frank who're these people?

Dunwitchu: friends!

frnk: sinners

BreadBin: tru~

WaterGlass: I'm Dallon, and i'm proud you have decent grammar.

WayGee: wow, hello, im gerad way

pwtz: !!! 

WayGee: um?

frnk: UM

BreadBin: hes excited bc ur legendway

BreadBin: ur so emo, semo

WayGee: uh

WayGee: thanks?

pwtz: np!

pwtz: IMPETE

pwtz: PETEWENTZ

WayGee: oh hey, you're the proper emo looking guy w/ the eyeliner yh?

pwtz: YUP

WayGee: nice ;)

pwtz: O///O

frnk: GEE! DONT KILL PETE!

BreadBin: or do yanno

RyRo: Bren.

BreadBin: heheheh

WayGee: sorry frankie dearest

Dunwitchu: O

WaterGlass: O

RyRo: O

BreadBin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

frnk: cough

WayGee: nyways 

WayGee: whos the rest of u?

RyRo: ryan ross hi

Dunwitchu: im josh dun

BreadBin: nd im Brendon Boyd Urie *sparkles*

WayGee: Twilight?

WaterGlass: meme? ... meme

RyRo: stop

pwtz: MEME!

frnk: Dalloon whatcve u dun???

Dunwitchu: Josh.

 

_pwtz sent an image to HELL! [https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/60/86/7d/60867d039102da5c47d261db61b4ce7b.jpg]_

 

frnk: nuuuuuuu

WayGee: well then

WayGee: wentz wentzday?

pwtz: !!!!!!!!

BreadBin: Emo²

Dunwitchu: uhm

RyRo: better than whore²

BreadBin: no-

RyRo: WHORE

frnk: WHORE

WaterGlass: WHORE

Dunwitchu: WHORE

PWTZ: WHORE

WayGee: ... 

WayGee: WHORE

WayGee: ?

frnk: yayyyyyyyy

BreadBin: *reluctant confetti*

WaterGlass: "reluctant" big words from Beebo?

BreadBin: not the only big thing on me ;p

RyRo: Daddy D would kno wouldnt he Bren?

WaterGlass: No.

BreadBin: yh ;)

pwtz: lol

* * *

 


	4. Brendon X Rudolph = Deer Movie

* * *

 Dunwitchu: its almost xmasssss!!

 

 _Dunwitchu sent an image to HELL!_ _[ http://images.clipartpanda.com/orphan-clipart-coolrudolfrgb.jpg ]_

_Dunwitchu sent an image to HELL! [ http://pepe-the-frog.com/_nw/3/29073064.png ]_

_Dunwitchu sent an image to HELL! [ http://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/XX-Of-The-Most-Creative-Christmas-Trees-Ever33__605.jpg ]_

_Dunwitchu sent an image to HELL! [ http://i.imgur.com/qCDUUkM.png ]_

Dunwitchu: !

pwtz: memes!!

WaterGlass: Oh damn look at the tree.

BreadBin: I WOOLD BANG THAT REINDEER HOT DAMN

Dunwitchu: christmas, appealing to all audiences

frnk: "woold"

WayGee: Brendon X Rudolph = Deer Movie, spinoff of Bee Movie, where the deers are trying to stop themselves from becoming cheap cheap labour and intiate a court case and fly a plane into a circle of glowing red and green, and the main deer gets together with a human (Brendon) whilst their 'mean' friend (Dallon?) trys to get them away from the fucking deer thats in their house

pwtz: i actually cant breath

RyRo: HOLYFCKJNGSHIT

BreadBin: christ GERARD!!

frnk: oml

frnk: omfl

frnk: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooomfl

frnk: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooomfl

WayGee: fronkie dear, pls

RyRo: O

WaterGlass: O

WaterGlass: Also, why I am the asshole roommate guy?

Dunwitchu: O

BreadBin: O

pwtz: O

pwtz: and 4 the meme, Daddy D

RyRo: WHORE

BreadBin: NO! WERE NOT GOING FROM ONE REPEAT OF CAPS TO ANOTHER GEORGE RYAN ROSS III

RyRo: STFU BRENDON BOYD URIE!

BreadBin: NO

RyRo: YES

BreadBin: NO

RyRo: YES

BreadBin: NO

RyRo: YES

BreadBin: NO

WaterGlass: Girls, girls you're both pretty

WaterGlass: By the way, Pete, I don't know if I wanna hit you or if I'm proud you some rhymed that with assonance

BreadBin: Daddy, thank you for calling me pretty~

WaterGlass: ....

WaterGlass: Ryan, continue.

BreadBin: what!?!

RyRo: WHORE

frnk: WHORE

WayGee: WHORE

Dunwitchu: WHORE

pwtz: WHORE

BreadBin: plsssssssssss stahp

WayGee: what are you a 2007 myspace scene kid?

WayGee: luv mah bby frankieeee ;3 <3

frnk: OH MAH GAWD GEE STAHP *rawr* 

 

_pwtz sent an image to HELL! [  https://img.ifcdn.com/images/9b6ee23b2e45da10b730399dbc6b06cceba438f8cb8fc4dbd4e8c1981682ef36_1.jpg ]_

 

BreadBin: stfu wents :c

WayGee: 'way' to meme 

frnk: kmn

WaterGlass: I swear.

Dunwitchu: i swear you 2 should just fuck like??

Dunwitchu: meme/pun friends?

Dunwitchu: nah more like meme/pun lovers

pwtz: yh i do love memes

WayGee: yeah i do love puns

WayGee: ...

pwtz: ...

frnk: um...

WaterGlass: Awkward.

BreadBin: Awkward²

pwtz: much maths, many awks

RyRo: too much meme

pwtz: never enough meme

RyRo: 2! much! meme!

BredBin: RYAN!

RyRo: what.

BreadBin: why r u so confrontational today??

RyRo: ...

RyRo: idk :c

BreadBin: promise?

RyRo: ...no

WaterGlass: Was'sup Ry?

frnk: yh cmon ry-guy weve got ur back

 

_RyRo changed his name to Ry-Guy_

 

Ry-Guy: thankyou c:

Ry-Guy: its stupid though, i just got annoyed bc some fedora kid stole my spotlight in music

Ry-Guy: tho admittdly his singing was so good

Ry-Guy: but i got all flustered >:(

BreadBin: awwwwwh cutie

BreadBin: also btw, is the guy ginger-ish?

Ry-Guy: yh...

BreadBin: think thats Stump, idk his first name, hes p good

pwtz: soul voice or smth hes labelled it as

WayGee: yknow him?

pwtz: been with him in a couple subjects 

frnk: ooooh~

pwtz: lol no

Dunwitchu: lol

pwtz: lol

* * *

 

 


	5. BreadBin: ┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't actually know if frank has ever taken french or if Brendon can speak languages at all, more importantly oops

* * *

BreadBin: so so so

BreadBin: yanno that guy ryan got :c at (bless his littl cotton socks) ?

BreadBin: er name ist Patrick

BreadBin: et il est tres bein a chanter

BreadBin: voz del alma el enfecto

BreadBin:  ☆⌒(≧▽° )

WaterGlass: Wtf Bren?

frnk: uno languages?

BreadBin: sì

WayGee: not gonna lie, didnt expect you to be culturally informed especially not language wise

WayGee: and not european languages too

Dunwitchu:  you know what hes saying?

WayGee: kinda? know some spanish

pwtz: lol

frnk: ik the second bits french, took it for a couple years then dropped it

Ry-Guy: hes talking german too?

BreadBin: ja

pwtz: how cultured~

Ry-Guy: ooh la la~

BreadBin: George Ryan Ross III, Language Kink of the European Kind Confirmed.

Ry-Guy: ...

Ry-Guy: ლ(¯ロ¯"ლ)

BreadBin: ┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴

frnk: (－‸ლ)

WaterGlass: ^ Literally everyone in this damn chat.

Dunwitchu: ∩｀ﾛ´)⊃━炎炎炎炎炎 BIPPITY BOPPITY THIS CHAT SHOULD STOPPITY

BreadBin: (/￣ー￣)/~~☆’.･.･:★’.･.･:☆ BIPPIP BIPPUP SHUT THE FUCK UP

pwtz: ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ BIP BIP BIP BOP YOU BOTH SHOULD STOP

WayGee: shot down!!

frnk: pew pew pew

WaterGlass: ...

WaterGlass: Why'm I still here?

 

* * *

 

Dunwitchu: im in ♪ rn

Dunwitchu: and were all in those little rooms yh

Dunwitchu: u guys are in ur own ones bc youve got ur lil groups already

Dunwitchu: but im kickin alone on the drums bc no one likes how loud i play sometimes

Dunwitchu: theres this proper shy looking new kid

Dunwitchu: nd im slumped down behind the drums so he doesnt see me

Dunwitchu: and he starts playing the piano

Dunwitchu: the fucking emotion...

Dunwitchu: holy shit ♭

WaterGlass: Brendon is fucking creaking open the door and staring out of it now -_-

pwtz: the guy is really good though

WayGee: little screamo

frnk: like kinda

Ry-Guy: hes cute

Dunwitchu: i found him first!

BreadBin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

Dunwitchu: :/

pwtz: wait wait hes about 2 finish!

BreadBin: hehe thats what [insert gender here] said

 

Dunwitchu: BRENDON NO!

WaterGlass: THE GUY LOOKS HORRIFIED 

Ry-Guy: LIKE ABOUT TO CRY

pwtz: get off the table (╯°益°)╯彡┻━┻

 

* * *

 In a stance upon the table, with a grin shining across his face, Brendon stands and claps-his hands smacking together like staccato gunshots around the main room in the Music Block. Seated beside the table, staring up with a face akin to a deer caught in the headlights, is a boy their age, fingers still suspended above the teeth of the piano, like a marionette. Wide eyes flicking from Brendon to the piano, gazing at it with such intent as if hoping it would swallow him alive. Through the open door-behind Brendon-Dallon whirls in like a hurricane of rage, Ryan following curtly but a tad anxiously behind him, with Pete slinking in-eyes dark and sharp. Another door swings open quietly and Frank-with Gerard in tow-creeps in. As more and more people filter into the room, the new boy's face whitens and whitens; face matching the shade of porcelain and eyes bugging and flickering around owlishly. However, despite this white-faced fear and embarrassment, as Dallon opens his mouth to scold an awkward-looking Brendon, the boy cuts in.

"E-excuse me? Can you, can you get off the table please?"

Brendon, like a dog, cocks his head and eyeballs the boy-who's hands are folded and twitching in his lap, where his eyes are now pointedly fixated on. Then, silently, Brendon sits onto the surface of the table, long legs swinging across the floor, but he does not stand on the ground again-instead he gazes at the stranger.

"Hey." He manages softly, and the boy's head turns, red-eared and still hesitant seeming. "Your song's pretty good, if I'm right that it is actually yours?"

"Y-yeah, " as if the words are tangled in his vocal chords and are trying not to be released, the musical man seems choked. "um, it's called Slow Town. B-but how did you know I was singing, are you...have you been spying on me?! The rooms are sound-proofed!"

The group seem sheepish, scuffing their shoes on the floor and going pink-cheeked. But Brendon speaks, quietly, eyes shifty and not trying to focus on the drum-kit located in the corner.

"Josh was in here and said how amazing you were..."

"What?!"

With a soft, awkward cough, Josh shuffles and stands looking guiltily around the room, eyes not daring to look at the boy watching him over the polished surface of the piano, and hand gripping his phone, white-knuckled. But after a tense moment, his eyes crawl up and meet the unnamed shy-guy in a mixing of different shades of brown. Then his pink-lipped mouth opens, but no sound is uttered and he falters, deflates a little and steps backward. Rising steadily from the piano though, the boy stands and squares his shoulders, eyes made of frozen chocolate and glass. His long fingers flex around the strap of his bag and his other hand is retracted back under his long sleeved jacket, when his shoulder shucks it slightly. With one last hard stare at Josh, he rushes out, and Josh swears he sees a trickle of moisture escape from this innocent boy's eyes as his shoes breach the boundary of the classroom.

"Shit."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mixing up styles! and gasp who's mystery kid???


	6. pwtx: yh we're okay w/ the gay

* * *

 

Dunwitchu: fuuuuuuck

BreadBin: sorry J :O

Dunwitchu: fuck

Dunwitchu: we just made this lovely looking new kid cry. from sheer embarrassment. and made me seem like a freak show stalker

Dunwitchu: All Because Of You, Brendon!

BreadBin: babe, im so so sorry, honestly, ill talk to him, show him some of the messages, make it up to you.

Dunwitchu: ...

Dunwitchu: im out, ill be back later, im just, muting.

BreadBin: aw shit. m'so sorry.

 

_Dunwitchu Left the Chat._

 

* * *

 

**_ONE WEEK LATER_ **

* * *

 

 

_WayGee added Dunwitchu to the chat._

 

WayGee: i know youve been ashamed and stuff, josh, and ive only just met you an all but join back-talk again. its xmas holidays and weve missed you.

WaterGlass: True. And Brendon's been demoralized and it's actually upsetting.

Dunwitchu: sorry was gon b back sooner actually but i got busy

Dunwitchu: religious family who work at the church and around town and all that -_-

Dunwitchu: sorry Bren...

BreadBin: Dont! it was my fault honey

BreadBin: but if youre really sorry...

Dunwitchu: oh nose

BreadBin: come give mama some lovin!!

Ry-Guy: WHORE

frnk: WHORE

WaterGlass: WHORE

Dunwitchu: WHORE (<3 <3)

pwtz: WHORE

WayGee: WHORE

frnk: gee wizz! im so proud of u for being able to join this group chat w/o killing yourself and joining in on these stupid mantras 

WayGee: id never kill myself if something involved you frankie~

pwtz: EMOFLIRTING101

Dunwitchu: fucking hell

Dunwitchu: BUT TALKING OF GAY!

Dunwitchu: i have a semi-not really-related story!

BreadBin: go ooooooooooooooooooooooon~ (╯✧▽✧)╯

pwtx: yh we're okay w/ the gay

* * *

 

Dunwitchu: alright, so, me and my family have finished helping dusting and setting up the church fro the xmas ceremny thing and i sit down wayyyyyy at the back so i can play colour switch on my phone and scroll aimlessly through tumblr and Instagram

Dunwitchu: then i hear the slight squeak of shoes as someones walking down the like middle that separates the pews, they walk all the way to the back and outta my peripherals i see them turn to sit where i am, right riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight in the corner

Dunwitchu: and they fucking sharply inhale a breath

Dunwitchu: i turn, confused, thinking its some old lady having a heart attack but NO!

Dunwitchu: its the kid from music

Dunwitchu: i go bright red and stare at this guy whos face is literally a parody of the emoji parody version of that scream painting

Dunwitchu: im like ... hey wassup, sorry about class your music was amazing and i had to tell someone sorry if that was intrusive

Dunwitchu: dudes like really quiet and then goes pink and is like , thank you so much just pls tell me when youre in the block next time bc i think youre cute and maybe next time i wont be so embarrassed and easily starteled

Dunwitchu: im like a legit tomato rn, more intense than my hair and i grin at him and let him sit down in the corner of this hidden pew and were sat shoulder to shoulder and i tell him hes cute too and he should play for sometime and ill play for him and i scrawl my username and number on a swatch of napkin that he steals into his pocket bc his family r really strict like mine and we listen to the preach drone on fro an hour, giggling about his voice and saggy ass face  and my hands on his thigh or draped behind his pew the entire time!

Dunwitchu: moral of the story, ive been texting him loads and his names tyler and im super gay and im gonna add him after i delete all these messages bc i dont want him to know!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

* * *

 

BreadBin: youre so fucking gay...

Dunwitchu: ugh ikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

WaterGlass: Now add him so Bren so he can apologise too!

WayGee: and so we can witness more gay!

pwtz: more?

BreadBin: Gee and fronk are p gay already

frnk: hey!

WayGee: its true tbh :P (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

Dunwitchu: this is a bad decision

 

_Dunwitchu added TyJo to the chat!_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so fucking short!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy *wink*
> 
> ...despite this being a trainwreck tbh


End file.
